Brotherly Love repost
by Marsaky16
Summary: I've reposted one of my stories. This version should be easier to read. Luke and Leia are raised at the Jedi temple. Will the bond of the two siblings keep them together through any adversity. Ch 2 up!
1. The Jedi Temple

Love  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they?''Anakin said to Amidala as they looked down upon their offspring. "Yes they are. Oh! No you don't little mister,"Amidala cooed as little Luke tried to reach up and grab her earrings. He had inherited his father's eyes, hair color, and skin complexion. He looked just as Anakin did. Leia on the other hand with her chocolate brown hair, and hazel nut eyes looked a lot like her mother.Amidala had never dreamed that she would have a family of her own. Two beautiful children and a husband who loved her. "Hard to believe isn't it." Anikin whispered sweetly into her ear. "Yes it is unbelieveable,"Amidalal sighed as she leaned back serenely into the strong and warm embrace of Anakins arms.  
  
Four Years Later  
  
Tag you're it "Luke yelled at his sister as he recklessly ran down the hall. "Hey that's no fair ," Leia wailed. They weren't really supposed to be running around in the temple especially not at night, but they did it anyway. Ever since they'd arrived here four years ago they had played tag in the halls. They'd never been caught not even once.They didn't remember their parents too well. I guess that happens when you're taken away to train at the young age of one. "Caughtcha!" Leia exclaimed triumphantly. Luke having been tagged turned around and went galloping after his sister. "I'm gonna get you ooff! UH! OH!," Luke moaned as he ran head on into a very big tall and angry old Jedi Master. "What are you doing out here so late? You know you're not to run in the halls at night or ever! Now off to bed with you two. Go on now scoot. You've got a big day tomorrow."Obiwan stated firmly. "Awww Obawan just ten more minuets. We promise not to run anymore." Leia begged eyeing her brother who solemnly nodded in agreement. "No you two need your rest you've got testing tomorrow." Was Obiwan's curt reply. "Please oh pretty please can we. You're our favorite jedi master please!!!." Begged the twins flashing adorable toothy grins. Obiwan loving the children as he did and understanding in part their need for a break from strenuous training activities relented. "Oh all right but just ten minuets mind you. Don't get caught by Yoda I could get into trouble." Obiwan cautioned. "Yes MR. Obawan," the pair answered. "  
  
Five Minuets Later  
  
Come on Leia let's go play in the fountain!," Luke suggested as he took off ,running once again, down the hallway. "Hey no fair you got a head start.," Leia pouted as she took off after him. "Cheater, Cheater pumpkin eater.!!" Leia teased. "Come on Leia come and get me. Na, Na, Na, Na, Na you can't catch me. ," Luke chanted as he vaulted over the side and splashed into the cool clear water of the fountain, spraying his twin with water as he did so."Hey you got my robes wet. I'll get you for this!" Leia squealed as she jumped into the fountain and went dog paddling after her brother. "I caughtcha!," Leia yelled , but when her twin did not come splashing after her she turned to see what the problem was. What she saw confused her because it looked as though Luke were listening to someone, but there clearly wasn't anyone else there other than herself. "Luke? What are you doing?," to her surprise Luke began talking but not to her. " Father? That you? Where are you? ," Luke questioned. Father? Their father wasn't here. They hadn't seen him in years and yet Luke seemed to be communicating with him somehow. Weird though Leia. "I think we should go to bed now," Luke replied as he came out of his almost comatose trance like state. On the way to their rooms he was unusually silent. Like he was when he was thinking real hard about something. "Luke who were you talking to?," "Dad but his voice was different and he had a mask over his face. There was also black armor covering his entire body. He asked me if we would love to accompany him to his home and I said yes. Then I asked him where he lived and you know what he said?,"Luke whispered excitement filling his voice. "No I don't Know what did he say?!," Leia asked her eyes sparkling with wonder and curiosity.," "He said he lived in a big castle on corsant.," Luke answered. "WOW! He must be rich to live in a castle., Leia squealed. "Yeah! I wonder where corsant is anyway.," Luke asked. "I know why don't we ask Obawan tomorrow. Maybe he'll know where it is.," Leia suggested enthusiastically. "Great! We can ask him tomorrow before testing starts." Luk replied.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Master Obawan where's Corsant?," Luke asked. "It's Courasaunt and it's about two galaxies away. Two days should be enough time in which to arrive there. Why do you ask?," Obiwan asked. "Oh! Just wondering is all.," Luke answered. "Wondering about what my little Jedi?," Ben questioned. "Well when Leia and I were playing in the fountain last night I heard a voice talk right into my head.," Luke answered. "What exactly did it say?," inquired Obiwan. "It said that it was my father and that he lived on a big castle in corsant. He wanted me to come and live with him and I said yes.,"Luke replied. OH! no what if Vader came storming in here with storm troopers and took the twins away? Thought Obiwan fore even though Veder was once his padawan he wasn't sure he could defeat him. He knew not the depth that Vader had gone into the dark side. He also feared for the twins for though Vader loved his children he was unsure of what Palpatine would do to them. For all he knew the old Emperor may kill them. "Master Obawan are you all right?"Luke said as he saw the fear creep into his Masters eyes. "Oh! yes fine young one. So umm what exactly did you say to this voice you presumed was your father hmmm?" Obiwan soothed. "I told him yes that we would love to live with him in his castle on Corsant.," Luke replied. I must report this to Yoda immediately. If Vader's made a link to his son then he could come in and destroy everything. Taking the twins with him and turning the pair into power hungry monsters just as he himself was.  
  
Later In the Jedi Council  
  
"as I was talking to Luke this morning I found that the force tremor we felt last night was not from Luke it was going to him. Later I found that his father had contacted him through the force. In so many words he proceeded to tell me that he was willing to with his father to Courasaunt. In fact he told me that it would be a dream come true." Ben addressed to the Council. They would have to do something to quench Luke's thirst for fatherly love or it would be his undoing. "Certain are you that speak to the boy Vader did:?," Yoda questioned. "Positive," Ben replied. "Then act quickly we must or lose the young jedi we will for the sister always follows the brother. Obiwan take him on as an apprentice you shall for a close bond with you he has already." Yoda said. "But what if I fail? I don't want little Luke to end up like his father," said Obi-wan. "Fail you must and will not. On this all depends. The key is the bond you form with young Skywalker. He must never reunite with his father.," Yoda stated.  
  
Two Years Later  
  
"Concentrate on the rock Luke. Good now lift it slowly excellent.," Obiwan coached and praised him. As Luke lowered the rock to the ground it happened again The voice was once again speaking to him and he knew exactly who and where it came from. Luke my son are you and your sister ready to join me on Courasaunt? Vader sent. Obiwan both seeing and feeling the slight change in Luke's demeanor reached out and hurriedly blocked the connection, but mot before Luke sent an affirmative message back. "Luke what did the voice say this time?," Obiwan questioned fear coloring the tone of his voice. "It asked me if my sister and I were ready to join him. I told him that we were more than ready.," Luke honestly replied.  
  
Later on that Day Twins Room  
  
"I heard the voice again today," Luke said to Leia. "What did it say this time 


	2. Daddy Vader

Brotherly Love  
  
Ch. 2 Daddy Vader  
  
"It asked me if I would join it on Corsant in his castle!!," Luke replied. His voice filled with joy and excitement. "Really?! It did? What did you say back to it?" Leia asked. "I said yes and then it said he'd come back and pick me up in tow months time. !!" Luke answered proudly. " Luke if he comes and gets you will I ever see you again?," Leia asked. "I don't know hopefully if he does come get me he'll let me visit. Hey wait I've got a heart that breaks in two. I made it a couple of days ago. That way you can remember me if we ever meet again. That way we can be sure we are who we say we are. "Oooh! Thanks Luke I'll cheris it forever," Leia sighed holding the small wooden heart close to her chest.  
Two Months Later  
  
Luke was just completing his homework when he once again felt that now familiar warming presence. "He's here isn't he," Leia stated it wasn't a question for she had felt the touch as well although inadvertently. "Yeah I guess this is g'bye. ," Luke whispered. "I guess it is," Leia answered as she enveloped her brother in a warm hug. "I'll never ever forget you," she murmured into his ear. "I won't never forget you either," Luke replied. Then pulling his poncho over his head he walked out of the room towards the landing pad.  
Obiwan who had just been coming to pick Luke up also felt the touch and immediately began sprinting like a man on fire towards the landing bay. "Luke my son," Vader choked in a voice very unlike his own. "Father? Father! Father!!," Luke squealed as he galloped right into his fathers' waiting arms. This reunion would have gone on for only a moment if Obiwan, Yoda and the rest of the Jedi council showed up. Luke still joyfully wrapped in his father's arms didn't notice them right away. "Let him go Darth!! you can't have him we won't let you take him!!" Obiwan growled. Hearing this Luke turned and looked questioningly at his father. Then turned his questioning gaze upon Ben.  
"Why can't I stay with father?," Luke asked. "He's an evil man now. He's done a lot of bad things since you've left him.," Ben replied simply. "Father's not evil. Father is good and he loves me lots.," Luke stated in a strong and firm voice for only a six year old. "Stop him we cannot. Choice of the boys' this must be," Yoda counciled silently through the waves of the force. At this Vader sat Luke gently on the floor. " Choose Luke who do you want to be with me? Or them?," Vader said. Luke seeing the choice was up to him sat down and began to meditate on his father. "A servant came in gently woke him and served him breakfast.. He was in a large room with a bed that had black satin sheets on iy. There were also long flowing black robes in the closet. What he saw was very enticing but he had to make sure. Just to be sure he was making the right decision he concentrated on his Master Obiwan. Immediately he saw himself pitted against his father . Luke stopped wrenching himself from the vision he stood and opened his eyes. He wa=ould never fight his father never! "I wanna go home father  
  
TBC.. Ha, ha ha what's going to happen next? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. 


End file.
